


Omission

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Communication Failure, Did I Mention Angst?, F/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: Prompt: Grimm AU, Sansa is a hexenbiest and Jon is a Grimm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might be taking some liberties with how dominant Vesen genes are in part-human hybrids, but I think it's been mentioned in Grimm that it's a 50/50 shot with human-Vesen offspring, so let's go with that.

_No, no, no!!_ He shot off the bed.

It couldn't be true. The moment she changed, just giving him a moment himself to escape her proximity, his heart and body froze. The world seemed to move in slow motion, every ragged breath, every twitch of muscle. Even the thundering of his heart slowed to the point of nearly nonexistence.

His mind was sluggish, lethargic, struggling to form a single coherent thought through the shock-induced haze. Thought and feeling fought to banish the numbness, to penetrate the ice that surrounded him. He was so cold. Everything had gone so  cold.

“N-no…” A single word fell from his lips as feeling came back to him, his body trembling in the aftershock. The broken voice reaching his ears hardly resembled his own, and yet he knew he had been the one to speak, his desperate attempt to deny what was so blatantly real before him.

He refused to believe that the one person he trusted the most in the world had betrayed him, hidden such a deep and essential truth about who she was. He refused to believe she would hurt him that badly. It was a joke, right? It had to be a joke. A cruel way for her to be pulling his leg, but it was just a joke. It just had to be.

Except there was no denial on Sansa’s face, no solace for him to be found in her look of pain, in the tears in her eyes.

The cold, numb nothingness began to melt away; the rush of molten heat that accompanied rage enveloped him in the arms of devastation. Denial faded into anger- hard, heavy and burning.

“How could you?!” he bit out, jaw tight as his fists clenched at his sides. “You lied to me!”

By now, his body was screaming with outrage and hurt,  eyes dark and stormy in a way that rivaled his harshest Grimm glare. Sansa instinctively backed away. "Jon, I’m sorry, let me explain. I...there's obviously a lot I haven't told you-"

“That’s for damn sure. Say the words, Sansa. Tell me _how_ that just happened."

Sansa could scarcely speak for fear of letting out the sob lodged in her throat, but somehow she managed to swallow it back and hoarsely reply. “Because my mother’s not human. She’s a hexenbiest.”

His face darkened at the very word. “That’s impossible, your parents have been married for thirty years. Ned would have smelled it on her.”

“Not when she and Gram were so proficient at hiding it. Grandpa Tully never thought Gram was anything but human. Dad’s been the same.”

“How?” he questioned again, this time his tone was more biting, less wounded incredulity.

“There’s a monthly tonic. It suppresses hexenbiest magic and masks the scent.”

Jon’s eyes pierced into her, hard and sharp as flint. “So that’s how you’ve been lying to me for so long. Did it give you a thrill, living under the same roof as a Grimm without him knowing what you are?”

“Jon-“

“A year, Sansa! An entire fucking year we’ve been living together, and you’ve kept me completely in the dark!”

“Jon, I never meant to lie! Mother’s had me on the tonic since I hit puberty, it’s just second nature to keep it hidden.” She reached out a hand toward him, her heart breaking as she backed away. Her mother had warned her about the dangers of living with the Grimm and keeping such a monumental secret.

Even Aegon and Rhaenys had tried to show her how the situation was only going to hurt him and her both. She still felt she was right to put distance between them after learning that Aegon was having the newly-awakened Jon watched and followed, but she desperately wished she’d still trusted in their good intentions enough to heed their advice. Aegon's misstep didn't erase the years of history and care between them.

" _This can't continue, Sans," Rhaenys had told her solemnly, her dark eyes sad as Sansa shrugged off the hand the other woman tried settling on her arm, the gesture just enough to break through the sting of broken trust to keep Sansa from completely storming out the door. "Something has to give sooner or later. There won't be any winners went that happens. Only casualties."_

Jon eyed her with ever-growing suspicion. “Who makes your tonic?”

Sansa hesitated, but she couldn’t bring herself to give him anything but truth at this point. “Elia Martell.”

“Ah.” The amount of derision in that single sound spoke volumes. “My illustrious sire’s _other_ mistress.”

Sansa flinched. Jon had never responded well to learning his Grimm mother had conceived him with a Royal Prince, especially when that Prince’s _other_ children, half-Wesen at that, set up shop in his city. “Elia and my mother are old friends. She helped me learn control when I went away to school and my magic started…growing…”

“What do you mean, ‘growing’?”

“Just what it sounds like. It started small, lights turning on and off when I didn’t mean them to, appliances sparking and breaking, and then I woke early one morning to find myself and everything in my dorm room floating several feet off the ground. Mother realized my strength had grown too much for the tonic Gram made to contain. She ordered me home immediately, and then sent me to the only hexenbiest she trusted.”

A hint of recognition skittered across his features. “That’s when you transferred to be closer to home.”

“Hmm-mm. Mother never learned to use her magic, so it was Elia who taught me to control my power until she found a potent enough tonic to suppress it."

Jon was silent for a long moment, and then gruffly accused, "You never told me you knew any Martells."

"I cut ties with Aegon before we were together. I didn't think it was important."

A flare of his nostrils was the only warning before Jon slammed his fist down on the side-table closest to him. Sansa jumped.

"There was a lot you didn't deem important enough to tell me, Sansa! If this tonic was such a magical cure-all to hide Vesen nature, why did you Wode not ten minutes ago right in front of me?!"

To Sansa's horror, Instinct had her spine straightening and the magic in her blood sparking at the threat her primordial brain seemed to be registering. How far are had they fallen from one another, that her Vesen side was considering the man she loved a danger to her and the secret she carried within? She took in a shaky breath. "You startled me. I just reacted."

His eyes narrowed. "Nice try, but you can't Wode if the Vesen is supressed. What else are you hiding, Sansa?"

She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. "It was too dangerous to keep taking the tonic. I stopped a few weeks ago, that's why I was able to Wode."

He scoffed, that face she was so used to see tender love from remaining twisted in a scowl of frustrated mistrust. Certaintly not for the first time in her life, Sansa wished desperately she'd been born a blutbad like her siblings. Jon trusted Stark Blutbaden, he'd known them his entire life, been raised by them after Lyanna disappeared. "You're not making any sense! If the tonic's dangerous, why were you taking it in the first place?!"

Wrapping her arms protectively around her middle, the urgency became too much, and Sansa found herself blurting out the last of her truths. "It's not dangerous for me, it's dangerous for the baby. I'm pregnant, Jon."

A tense silence lay between them, Jon closing his eyes painfully and letting his head fall back with an air of defeat. Sansa could hardly breathe under the weight of the oppressive quiet, until finally he raised his head once more and she realized he had been crying.

He released a broken sound, somewhere between a moan and a sob, viciously rubbing his face uncomfortably wet with tears he had been bitterly shedding, desperately turning away from her for some kind of retribution. He put desperately needed space between them and he took it, tugging back on his shirt and reaching for his keys.

She panicked, reaching out desperately to grab at his arm. "Wait, Jon, please! Whatever happens with us, please don't walk out on him!"

Jon stilled. She desperately searching his eyes for some answer, but she found them again open and raw, resounding within her with an ugly shame. He took in a slow, deliberate breath, gently lifting her hand off his arm. "I need to think. My phone will stay on, I'll be at either Sam's or Robb's. But other than that, I can't be here right now."

“Jon, wait-”

He shook his head, holding up his hands as he rapidly backed away. “I can’t…I just can’t…”

He was out the door before her tears even had a chance to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll ever continue this, but if anyone's wondering how Ned couldn't tell Cat was a hexenbeist if she stopped taking the tonic during her pregnancies, my headcanon is that she would smell too much like mate and home for Ned to be able to tell.


End file.
